Hell hath no fury like a woman
by FrequentFlyers
Summary: Jo has been dragged down from heaven, and no one knows at what cost. For one night, however, none of that matters.


Ever since Jo came back she's been different. No one knows who dragged her down, and no one knows why. It seems like hunters are coming back from the dead left and right, one thing the brothers know is that you always come back at a price.

The Winchesters and Jo were drinking beers at Bobby's house.

"As glad as I am to be here with you guys, I wish I knew what son of a bitch dragged me down, and what they want." She said, seeming uneasily distracted.

"Looks like you're one of us now. At least try to enjoy your first night back on earth." Dean smirked, revealing sad eyes.

The tension in the room is thick in a way that makes the air feel hot and stagnant. It could be because Dean still feels responsible for Jo and Ellen's deaths. There's something more in that room though, something short of empathy, something electrifying.

Jo spent the night at Bobby's with the boys, drinking and reminiscing. She seemed off they thought, withdrawn and quiet. What was strange was her lack of misery. They were all expecting her to be upset and confused, but she just seemed indifferent. It was best to keep her around for at least a week, to see if her strange behavior was a sign of something worse; something evil. Of course they gave her the usual test upon her late night arrival to Bobby's front door. Salt, holy water, devil's trap, silver, the whole nine yards. She was human, at least.

"Maybe we should watch her for a few days, see what's really going on. There's no way she just popped down from heaven with a smile on her face and not a worry in the world." Bobby said wearily. "I think we all know Jo well enough to know she should be torn up about this."

Dean sighed. "She's a tough one, she'll be okay. I just want to know why she got dragged back down. She doesn't deserve this."

Sam watched, wordless. He knew how hard it was for Dean to see Jo back, feeling guilty each time he saw her sad eyes glazed over, looking thoughtless and dead. Dean would've taken on 10 hellhounds just to see her and her mom live. Sam would get to the bottom of this; he had to for his brother, and for Jo. Truthfully, Sam felt strangely drawn to Jo in a way he never had been before. He wanted to protect her, and he couldn't quite figure out why he cared so much.

Dean went off to sleep upstairs, and Bobby followed in suit. Eventually Sam passed out on the couch thinking of the events of the night. Who would have imagined that after all this time Jo would show up at the door step looking brand new? He fell asleep dreaming of her sad eyes, wandering across the rifts of his body.

*thud*

Sam was torn away from his sweet dreams by a bump in the night. Winchester boys know you can never be too careful, so we slept with a gun under his pillow at all times. He reached for his gun, and slowly and silently followed the noise to the kitchen. He thrust into the room and pointed his gun at the figure, which turned out to be Jo. She was bent over rummaging through the fridge. He watched for a moment before she turned around, feeling hungry for her touch. In sexy lace underwear, and some old white t-shirt she looked beautiful.

"Oh I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to scare ya, I was just hungry," Jo rasped, licking her lips as she spoke.

He silently hoped she was hungry for something other than food.

Sam couldn't help but stare as she turned around slowly. He could see her nipples growing hard under her shirt, making the tension grow thick in the air.

She looked him up and down, admiring the sight of his bare chest, and it seemed as though they stood still for minutes, looking each other up and down.

Jo walked towards him slowly, "You weren't really gonna shoot me with that were ya?"

"You never know what could be lurking around at night." Sam replied

"Oh honey, I know this whole thing is a bit strange" she whispered, putting her hand on his chest. "But you're gonna have to trust me. I promise it's just me."

He became aware of his heart beating fast, and the only sound in the house was the sound of their gasping breath.

He put his gun down on the counter next to him.

Without hesitation, Jo reached around to grab Sam's hand, leading it directly between her legs. He used his spare hand to pull back her hair, forcing her lips up to meet his.

He pushed her up against the counter with his warm body, pulling her up to sit so she could be closer to his height. He pulled back and grinned, only for a moment, before getting down on his knees to take her panties in his mouth. With one swift motion he bit and pulled them off, and plunged down to lick her already wet clit.

She groaned with pleasure, pawing at his long hair. She wrapped her thin legs around his head, pushing him closer.

"Please" Jo wimpered. Sam looked up, his face wet with her arousal. "harder."

He smiled devilishly, before going back for more. With each hard lick, her body shook with delicate pleasure. Once she was almost dripping wet, he slowly slipped in one finger. She gasped sweetly, which drove Sam crazy with need. She rocked her hips in motion with Sam's lips, trying to meet his rhythm. He slowly slipped in a second finger, which made her purr like a kitten. She rocked faster and faster, feeling her passion build with each thrust.

Suddenly, she grabbed at his hair pulling him up to meet her face.

Sam leaned in close. "wanna taste how sweet you are?"

She nodded her head, taken aback by his lips claiming hers. He slid his arms under her, picking her up quick and carrying her to the kitchen table, still in the heat of their passionate kiss.

Jo could feel his erection growing hard under her. She grabbed at his waistband and pulled down his pants. She watched his penis spring free with wide eyes.

"I knew from the minute I laid eyes on you that a man of your height would have a nice long cock" she whispered, biting on his ear as she began to stroke him.

Sam grew wild with desire. He pushed her back on the table, ripping off her shirt, and leaning down onto her soft body. Trailing rushed kisses from her neck to her nipples, he took one into his mouth, and sucked lightly, enjoying the sound of her soft moans.

"Stop teasing me baby, I need you now." She cried.

Sam stood up straight, tugging his pants the rest of the way down, and pulling her legs to wrap around his waist. She tried to lean up on her elbows, but he pushed her back and pinned her arms down at her sides.

"Just like that, I like it rough." She said breathlessly.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." He grinned, plunging into her unexpectedly.

She gasped loudly as he began to pick up speed, and rocked her hips into him.

"Faster!" she exclaimed.

He pulled her up into his arms still inside her. She bounced on his cock pulling herself up by his shoulders, trying to ride him hard. He put her back on her feet and turned her around; bending her over the table and going right back into her.

Jo could feel herself growing closer and closer to an orgasm with each hard thrust. Sam could feel it too, and although he wanted to please her, he knew that it would be so much better if he could hold her off. He pulled out of her, standing her up in front of him.

She looked at him breathing heavy. "Oh please don't stop, I was so close."

Sam leaned in close to her ear. "I'm going to make you cum harder than you ever have in your life, just wait and see. Now ride me"

As much as she was enjoying his rhythm, Jo loved to be in control, so she couldn't pass up on an opportunity to ride on Sam. He sat on the table, and leaned back on his arms. For a moment she looked into his eyes, wild with desire, but quickly she climbed on top of him and slowly sunk down onto him.

Sam could smell her hair, almost as sexy as her gorgeous breasts bouncing in his face. He licked, and bit at her chest and nipples. Her thrusts became harder and faster, and as he felt her growing close to explosion, he reached down to rub her clit. She couldn't handle it anymore, and spiraled into a mind shattering orgasm, gasping his name as quietly as she could.

She became limp on top of him for a moment, lost in her own bliss. He gave her a moment to catch her breath before facing her .

"I'm not done with you yet baby."

"Oh Sam, It's my turn to return the favor." Jo smirked, her eyes glowing.

She jumped off him and pulled him to his feet, kissing him passionately before getting on her knees.

Sam watched as she took him into her mouth, sucking hard. She couldn't fit all of his long cock, so she used her hand for the rest, stroking in perfect rhythm with her lips. He struggled to control his breathing, as he could feel her tongue circling the head of his penis. She used her free hand to stroke his thick muscular thigh, all the way up to his chest. It didn't take much longer for him to follow her into the glow of an earth shattering orgasm. Jo could feel him shaking with pleasure, and as he came in her mouth, they moaned together.

They fell together on the couch exhausted and reeling. Nothing mattered. They didn't care anymore about why Jo was back, or who brought her. The only thing that mattered was that she was there, glowing radiant, naked, wrapped in Sam's arms.


End file.
